How the Montimais Met
by Fangs Montimais 101
Summary: This is a slightly modified fictional version as to how the Montimais met. I sincerely hope that this is to people's liking because I enjoy writing it. This is the start of a rather long series of stories about the Montimais so if people like this then I NEED to know! Marauders era! OC! COMPLETE!
1. How it started

**A.N. This is the fictional way the Montimais met so these details are not real. Or are they? DUN DUN DUUUN! Btw, it is a lot like how the Maraouders met so sorry if nobody likes.**

 **Disclaimer: The Montimais own the Montimais name and nicknames. JK Rowling ownes the spelles and Hogwars and the characters which may get mentioned.**

Natasha looked out of her window. She had rather long and messy hair with big green eyes and long eyelashes. Her face was a heart shape sort of and she had rather rosy cheeks. Natasha was on the dot of average height for her age, eleven years old.

She lived in a two bedroom house and shared a room with her brother, Geroge. Natasha was a Pureblooded witch from a family with an average amount of money but they liked their little, tiny house. They were selling the house on a Muggle website though and a Muggle lady was to move in after Christmas of this year.

It was a week before term started and Natasha still hadn't recieved her Hogwarts letter. Natasha sighed. She assumed she was a squib. She would hate herself if she became a squib becuase it would mean that she could never be properly educated.

If Natasha went to a local school, she ran the risk of the Muggle world finding out about the Wizarding World.

Natasha closed her eyes and in that small amount of time where she wasn't looking for one, an owl flew through the kitchen window downstairs and left again. Natasha heard the owl's screetch and so did her brother and parents. They rushed into the kitchen at the same time and Natasha ran to the letter on the table.

On the front it read:

 _Miss N. Fawley,  
Largest Bedroom,  
7 Whilting Road,  
Oxford_

Natasha felt like doing a victory dance then and there. She was going to Hogwarts! She really _wasn't_ a squib! Her parents and brother got the idea of what was pleasing her so much and they had a group hug which they called, 'a family bundle'.

* * *

Jess bit her lip. Jess had very short lightish brown hair with bluey green eyes and a few faint scars on her face. Jess was a little above the average height for her age, eleven.

Jess lived in a rather large house in a Muggle city near London. Jess was just very scared about whether she would be allowed in Hogwarts.

Jess had already started showing signs of magic from a rather young age and her family knew it. Jess was just worried whether she would be allowed due to the fact that the Head needed to think about the majority of the students safety.

You see, Jess wasn't like other witches or wizards her age. Jess was...dare it be said, special. She had a furry little problem you see. Jess, as much as she hated it, was indeed a Werewolf.

Jess knew that there had been Werewolves in Hogwarts before but there was always new Ministry of Magic laws coming out and nobody knew what was safe to do or not anymore.

So, I'm sure you can imagine the surprise she got when she saw a large, majestic looking barn owl flying towards her open window with a letter tied around its claw. Both Jess' parents were out so Jess decided to read the letter after they got home.

Jess just felt that she needed to check if this was actually a letter for _her._ Sure enough, written on the front was her name. Jess released a sigh of both fear and relief. This was going to be interesting.

Jess was aware that she would most likely have to go into either the Forbidden Forest or somewhere away from everybody else so that she could transform.

Surprisingly, this didn't bother Jess too much because she would finally have some friends her age that may not judge her or other horrible things she had to put up with.

* * *

Emma grinned. Emma was a girl with dark hair that ended just after her shoulders. She had brilliant blue eyes and red, round glasses. Emma was definitely under the average height for her age group, eleven.

Emma lived in the countryside of Wales in a hidden to Muggle area. Her mother had been a Muggle who had to leave her dad due to some private family reasons and now Emma was living with her two older brothers, dad and stepmother.

It was Emma's birthday and she was getting a few owls with card for her birthday and she noticed an envelope with particularly thick parchment and a wax seal on the back of it.

Yes, Emma was going to Hogwarts! Both her brothers had gone to Hogwarts also. Her eldest brother was in his final year at Hogwarts and had been a Ravenclaw and her second eldest brother was going into his fifth year and he had been in Hufflepuff.

Emma knew that she would be a Slytherin. Her brothers teased her, her father didn't really care and her stepmother simply found another thing wrong with her.

Emma didn't exactly see how being a Slytherin was a bad thing. It was the house for ambitious people. People who would do anything to achieve the best that is possible. Even sometimes impossible.

Emma simply hoped that she would make at least one friend at Hogwarts. She'd never really had a proper friend before.

There was only one thing Emma wanted her friend/friends to be. Trouble.

It was well known to those who knew her that Emma was a troublw-maker. Emma lived pranks and practical jokes. It amused her to see other people making fools of themselves.

If Emma was to make friends, they would definitely have to share her live for a prank. Emma then opened the Hogwarts letter first. She opened it on her own as there was nobody to read it with her at the moment and she grinned again at the paper.

* * *

Ella looked at the paper in her hand with confusion. Ella was a tall girl with very dark brown hair and greyish blue eyes and a fringe. She had very rosy cheeks and plaits in her hair. Ella lived in Northern IdIrela with her parents and brother.

A man had come to their house today to give her the most odd news she had ever received. Apparently, she was a which and she was what Muggle's called, a Muggleborn.

Ella always knew she could do odd things but she had never thought it had been real magic. She was having a hard time believing this but also she found it easy to follow.

Odd.

Ella didn't think the man was telling the truth but he made a lot of sense by saying she was magic. Her mother had fainted and her dad had just stared at the man like he was mental. Which he may well have been.

The only thing that got Ella really convinced was when the table she was sitting at set on fire and she didn't feel a burn at all.

Ella then thought hard about doing it herself and managed to extinguish the fire on the table but nothing more than that. She had been told that at a place called Hogwarts, she would learn magic and also how to control it

Ella liked the idea of being a witch actually. It made her feel special. She also liked the idea of making friends with people like her who wouldn't call her a weirdo or a freak like people at her Primary School had done.

In all honesty, Ella was just glad that she would soon be rid of all the torments and bullies from Primary. This was her time to start again.

* * *

 **Well, that's that. That is how it all started. Natasha is Pureblood, Jess is Werewolf, Emma is Half-Blood and Ella is Muggleborn. I hope people like this!**


	2. All abourd the Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer:** **The Montimais own the Montimais name and nicknames. JK Rowling ownes the spelles and Hogwars and the characters which may get mentioned.**

* * *

Natasha and Emma were busily discussing the best pranks they had ever pulled and Jess was quietly back to reading her book when there was a knock on the compartment door. All three girls looked up to see a rather tired looking boy with a few scars on his face (much like Jess' scars).

"Mind if I join you?" The boy asked with an akward smile. Emma and Natasha glanced at each other.

"You should have knocked on the Griffin door." Emma said and the boy blinked. He then looked at the door which had a picture of a griffin on it. It was pretty lame really.

"But it's fine. You can slither in." Natasha added and then the two girls burst out laughing. They were really bad puns on Gryffindor and Slytherin but hey, it was better then if the two had written on the door the word, 'dumble'.

The boy rolled his eyes before sitting in the seat next to Jess. "I'm Remus Lupin. You guys are...?" Remus asked with a nervous smile.

"Natasha at your service." Natasha said, standing up and taking a big bow. "What does mister require today?"

"Or perhaps sir would prefer the assistance of Emma." Emma added, also standing up, shoving Natasha out of the way and doing a deep bow as well. "Emma is the bestest House-Elf on this train, sir."

Natasha scowled and pulled out her wand before muttering a spell and her clothes turned into a dirsty pillow case and her ears elongated with her nose until she looked like a genuine house-elf. Natasha had learned that spell off her older cousin and had been dying to use it, since they were on the train, she figured she'd give it a go.

"Oh no, sir must have Natasha await him." Natasha insisted in a squeaky and high-pitched voice before turning back into a girl and grinning at Emma. "HA! Beat that, Emmsie!"

"Don't call me Emmsie!" Emma said, crossing her arms over her chest. "It sounds like a cruddy name somebody would give to their lover and I don't want to be in a relationship just yet, thank you!"

"So you wouldn't mind later on in the year then?" Natasha said sarcastically with a mischivious grin, a wink and a wiggle of the eyebrows but Emma just stuck her toung out.

Jess sighed and smiled at Remus. "I'm Jess. I've only just met these two and I know I am going to have a long year." Jess said with an eye roll and a small grin while Remus just laughed before nodding in agreement.

"Hello, ladies." said a boy's voice as he walked into the compartment and sat down next to Natasha. "And gentleman. James Potter at your service."

"Actually, Mister Potter." Natasha said in her squeaky voice again. "I think you'll find that Natasha the House-Elf at service in this compartment." Natasha then said the spell again and turned back into the tiny little House-Elf again.

James grinned and laughed. He had black hair and round glasses with ligth blue eyes. He looked rather a lot like Emma but a male version and with more messy hair, a bit like Natasha's as they both then ruffled their hair at the same time at the back and it went about as messy as each others.

"And now ladies and gents," Emma said in a ooming theatre voice. "The all-time superultraextremeawsomazing, Emma!" Emma then stood up on her seat and did an even bigger bow than before and blew kisses to an invissible audience. "Oh you are too kind!" Emma said with a French accent before sitting back down to a laughing James and Natasha.

"I think we'll get along y'know." James said until two people passed and he got up and left the room. Probably to go and prank them. Emma and Natasha hurried out quickly so as not to miss the action, leaving Jess and Remus alone.

"So..." Remus said akwardly.

"So, indeed." Jess said, grinning a little. "Read much?"

Remus nodded. "What's that story about? Fiction or Non-Fiction? Muggle or Wizarding? Any good? I'm in need of a good book to read." He asked with a smile.

"It's ok I guess." Jess said, looking at the cover. "Wizarding I think. Fiction but based off a true story I believe. It's about a Werewolf and how he copes with the prejudices of the world." Remus paled a little. "I always thought those stupid prejudices were a load of tosh and I hope to meet anoth- a Werewolf someday." Luckily, Remus didn't notice Jess' slip up becuase he was staring at Jess' neck. There was a mark much like his own.

Just then, Albus Dumbledore walked in, startling the two first years.

"My apologies for intruding but I have a rather urgent matter to discuss with the two of you." He said calmly and they both had a rough guess what it was he wanted to talk about but neither knew it was the same case for both of them. "I have planted a special tree above a secret passage out of the school. It leads to a house in Hogsmede that you are to use when it occurs. You stop it from hurting you by fressing a knob on the trunk. Good day."

With that, the strange old man left the two eleven-year-olds very confused but they both sort of understood what he had said.

"Do you know what he meant by that?" Remus asked, almost worriedly.

"I understood every word." Jess admitted. "I'm sure you didn't though."

"I think I understood it better then you think." Remus said while nervously biting his lip. "What do you think it meant?"

Jess looked at the cover of the book in her hand and her hand subconsciously went to the mark on her neck and she scratched it. "I...I don't think you'd understand. I'm not supposed to tell anybody. I made myself promise that I wouldn't tell anybody. For risk of their safety."

Remus' eyes widened and realisation dawned on him. "I did too." He muttered quietly but Jess caught it. They then both eyed each other's scars and marks on their necks and Remus smiled wearily and Jess slumped into her seat.

"When did it happen to you?" Jess asked all of a sudden. Remus seemed a little bit scared of his own answer but gave it anyway.

"Four." He barely whispered. "How about you?"

"Three." Jess said, looking out of the window. Remus took pity on her. She had been even younger than he had and his parents had always told him it was a wonder he lived since he had been so young. It was one of the reasons that he was always tired. He couldn't imagine how it must be for Jess.

They both tried to act casual as Emma and Natasha walked in, looking rather angry. They both sighed and listened to them rant on about how mean James was. They both silently agreed that this was most deffinately going to be a long year.

* * *

 **Yey! I did it! And I posted two chapters in one day! Do I get a trophey or something? Apparently not becuase nobody has reviwed, followed or faved. I have the feeling nobody has even read it so I must do some advertising. I'm sorry that Ella wasn't in this chapter but I wanted to focus on Jess and Remus both finding out each others secret. Next chapter will focus on Emma and Natasha falling out with James. Until then, R &R! (That's read and Review, not rest and relaxation btw. Thought I should just make that known).**


	3. Furry Little Problems

**Disclaimer:** **The Montimais own the Montimais name and nicknames. JK Rowling ownes the spelles and Hogwars and the characters which may get mentioned.**

* * *

Natasha and Emma were busily discussing the best pranks they had ever pulled and Jess was quietly back to reading her book when there was a knock on the compartment door. All three girls looked up to see a rather tired looking boy with a few scars on his face (much like Jess' scars).

"Mind if I join you?" The boy asked with an akward smile. Emma and Natasha glanced at each other.

"You should have knocked on the Griffin door." Emma said and the boy blinked. He then looked at the door which had a picture of a griffin on it. It was pretty lame really.

"But it's fine. You can slither in." Natasha added and then the two girls burst out laughing. They were really bad puns on Gryffindor and Slytherin but hey, it was better then if the two had written on the door the word, 'dumble'.

The boy rolled his eyes before sitting in the seat next to Jess. "I'm Remus Lupin. You guys are...?" Remus asked with a nervous smile.

"Natasha at your service." Natasha said, standing up and taking a big bow. "What does mister require today?"

"Or perhaps sir would prefer the assistance of Emma." Emma added, also standing up, shoving Natasha out of the way and doing a deep bow as well. "Emma is the bestest House-Elf on this train, sir."

Natasha scowled and pulled out her wand before muttering a spell and her clothes turned into a dirsty pillow case and her ears elongated with her nose until she looked like a genuine house-elf. Natasha had learned that spell off her older cousin and had been dying to use it, since they were on the train, she figured she'd give it a go.

"Oh no, sir must have Natasha await him." Natasha insisted in a squeaky and high-pitched voice before turning back into a girl and grinning at Emma. "HA! Beat that, Emmsie!"

"Don't call me Emmsie!" Emma said, crossing her arms over her chest. "It sounds like a cruddy name somebody would give to their lover and I don't want to be in a relationship just yet, thank you!"

"So you wouldn't mind later on in the year then?" Natasha said with a mischivious grin and Emma just stuck her toung out.

Jess sighed and smiled at Remus. "I'm Jess. I've only just met these two and I know I am going to have a long year." Jess said with an eye roll and a small grin while Remus just laughed before nodding in agreement.

"Hello, ladies." said a boy's voice as he walked into the compartment and sat down next to Natasha. "And gentleman. James Potter at your service."

"Actually, Mister Potter." Natasha said in her squeaky voice again. "I think you'll find that Natasha the House-Elf at service in this compartment." Natasha then said the spell again and turned back into the tiny little House-Elf again.

James grinned and laughed. He had black hair and round glasses with ligth blue eyes. He looked rather a lot like Emma but a male version and with more messy hair, a bit like Natasha's as they both then ruffled their hair at the same time at the back and it went about as messy as each others.

"And now ladies and gents," Emma said in a ooming theatre voice. "The all-time superultraextremeawsomazing, Emma!" Emma then stood up on her seat and did an even bigger bow than before and blew kisses to an invissible audience. "Oh you are too kind!" Emma said with a French accent before sitting back down to a laughing James and Natasha.

"I think we'll get along y'know." James said until two people passed and he got up and left the room. Probably to go and prank them. Emma and Natasha hurried out quickly so as not to miss the action, leaving Jess and Remus alone.

"So..." Remus said akwardly.

"So, indeed." Jess said, grinning a little. "Read much?"

Remus nodded. "What's that story about? Fiction or Non-Fiction? Muggle or Wizarding? Any good? I'm in need of a good book to read." He asked with a smile.

"It's ok I guess." Jess said, looking at the cover. "Wizarding I think. Fiction but based off a true story I believe. It's about a Werewolf and how he copes with the prejudices of the world." Remus paled a little. "I always thought those stupid prejudices were a load of tosh and I hope to meet anoth- a Werewolf someday." Luckily, Remus didn't notice Jess' slip up becuase he was staring at Jess' neck. There was a mark much like his own.

Just then, Albus Dumbledore walked in, startling the two first years.

"My apologies for intruding but I have a rather urgent matter to discuss with the two of you." He said calmly and they both had a rough guess what it was he wanted to talk about but neither knew it was the same case for both of them. "I have planted a special tree above a secret passage out of the school. It leads to a house in Hogsmede that you are to use when it occurs. You stop it from hurting you by fressing a knob on the trunk. Good day."

With that, the strange old man left the two eleven-year-olds very confused but they both sort of understood what he had said.

"Do you know what he meant by that?" Remus asked, almost worriedly.

"I understood every word." Jess admitted. "I'm sure you didn't though."

"I think I understood it better then you think." Remus said while nervously biting his lip. "What do you think it meant?"

Jess looked at the cover of the book in her hand and her hand subconsciously went to the mark on her neck and she scratched it. "I...I don't think you'd understand. I'm not supposed to tell anybody. I made myself promise that I wouldn't tell anybody. For risk of their safety."

Remus' eyes widened and realisation dawned on him. "I did too." He muttered quietly but Jess caught it. They then both eyed each other's scars and marks on their necks and Remus smiled wearily and Jess slumped into her seat.

"When did it happen to you?" Jess asked all of a sudden. Remus seemed a little bit scared of his own answer but gave it anyway.

"Four." He barely whispered. "How about you?"

"Three." Jess said, looking out of the window. Remus took pity on her. She had been even younger than he had and his parents had always told him it was a wonder he lived since he had been so young. It was one of the reasons that he was always tired. He couldn't imagine how it must be for Jess.

They both tried to act casual as Emma and Natasha walked in, looking rather angry. They both sighed and listened to them rant on about how mean James was. They both silently agreed that this was most deffinately going to be a long year.

* * *

 **Yey! I did it! And I posted two chapters in one day! Do I get a trophey or something? Apparently not becuase nobody has reviwed, followed or faved. I have the feeling nobody has even read it so I must do some advertising. I'm sorry that Ella wasn't in this chapter but I wanted to focus on Jess and Remus both finding out each others secret. Next chapter will focus on Emma and Natasha falling out with James. Until then, R &R! (That's read and Review, not rest and relaxation btw. Thought I should just make that known).**


	4. The Only Sane Ones

**I am a little disapointed that the only person to favorite this is my other account but oh well. I hope people like this an fav it!  
**

 **Disclaimer:** **The Montimais own the Montimais name and nicknames. JK Rowling ownes the spelles and Hogwars and the characters which may get mentioned.**

* * *

Natasha and Emma followed James out of the compartment. He seemed to be following two people looking the same age as them. One of them was aboy with hair going roughly to his shoulders. It looked incredibly greasy and ugly. Natasha couldn't help but scrunch her face in disgust as she saw a clump held together by grease.

The other girl had beautiful, long, thick red hair. It would not do it justice to call it ginger as it was such a rich and magestic looking colour. She had piercing green eyes that seemed to almost glow with the brilliance of the shade.

"Hello, beautiful." James said casually, leaning against the side of the train. The girl had obviously not thought he had been talking to her as she veugely smiled but walked into the compartment with the greasy haired boy.

"You'd better be a Slytherin." The boy said.

"Slytherin?" James asked as a boy walked behind him with longish, dark hair. James turned to him and asked, "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." He said. "I think I'll break the tradition."

Natasha stcuk her chin out. "I'm going to be a Slytherin. You mark my words." She said firmly and James blinked before raising an unconvinced eyebrow. Emma joined Natasha's side and scowled at the two boys.

"As am I, so shut your fucking mouths if you know what's good for you." With that, Natasha and Emma stomped back into the compartment with Jess and Remus.

They then started going on about how arrogent and mean James seemed for being so cruel about a _house! A stupid school house!_

"Time for revenge." Natasha said evilly, rubbing her hands together. "I say prank him into midway next week. Anybody with me?"

Emma nodded, Remus shook his head and leaned back in his seat while Jess leaned forward to perch her elbows on her knees. "I'm listening." She said and both Emma and Natasha beamed at her.

"I thought you were sensible!" Remus said, mock hurt. He put a hand over his heart and chuckled a little before getting out a book from his trunk "You three go ahead but I warn you, if I get placed in his house and we end up friends, don't think I'll keep this quiet."

The tree girls shrugged before starting to plot the best way to get James. He hadn't _really_ done anything wrong but all three of them felt in the mood to pull a good prank. They agreed that if they were to meet somewhere and they were sorted seperately, they would meet in the library.

Once they had a fully formed plan, Natasha was struggling to contain her laughter, Emma was grinning evilly and Jess was taking notes wildly. They assumed that they would get along well since they all seemed to have a special place in their hearts for seeing people struggle. They decided to make a group.

"Mini Montimais?" Natasha suggested.

"What does montimais mean?" Emma asked with a precicely arched eyebrow.

"I just made it up now." Natasha shrugged. "Montimais... Montimais! The Montimais! It works!"

"Okay so, The Montimais." Jess nodded. "We all okay with that?"

They all agreed that this worked well and moved on to what their motto could be when a small and rat-looking boy and the girl Emma had met earlier ran in, panting.

"Hello, Ella." Emma greeted with a grin. "Guys this is my Platform buddy, Ella. Ella, these are my compartment buddies."

Ella waved and sat down on the small space next to Natasha and Peter sat down next to Remus.

* * *

"Seriously?" James exclaimed once Emma and Natasha had left the compartment. "I thought they were alright."

"Oh, yes I am being Sirius." Sirius said seriously. "But I plan on being a Gryffindor instead of a Slytherin. Slimy gits, the whole lot of them." James nodded in agreement. They chatted for a while about which pranks were best and what not when a boy and girl strolled past the compartment they had found.

"Hello. My name's Ella and this is Peter. We've decided to look around the compartments in search for some first years like us so that we know some people once we get to Hogwarts." The girl said confidently. She was tall with dark hair that was tied neatly into two plaits. She had very rosy cheeks and a fringe that was almost covering her sapphire blue eyes.

The boy next to her had mousy and dirty looking blondish hair. He resembled somewhat of a rat and looked none too wealthy judging by his attire.

"I'm Sirius Black and this is James Potter." Sirius said with a bow and an over the top hand motion. "We have been discussing which houses there are at Hogwarts and which ones would cause us to leave the school. Then some girl's James had met got a little touchy about a certain one and stomped off."

Ella then ran for no rason and Peter shot a smile at James and Sirius before running after her.

"What's with us and meeting strange people today, James?" Sirius asked with a shake of his head. "First those other two people who were in the compartment with you and the girls that you told me about, being very quiet and having books out. Then, that greasy haired boy trying to convince that gorgious red head to be in Slytherin. Next, Emma and Natasha proclaiming their love for Slytherin house and now Ella and Peter running away from us like their lives depended on it!"

"I think we may be the only sane ones on this train, Sirius." James said with an agreeing nod.


	5. Author's Note

**a.n. So that's how the Montimais met! I hope it was enjoyable. The next story will be 'How The Montimais Stole Christmas' and Feathers will be writing that.** **  
**

 **You can view it on both this account and on Feathers' acound which it FeathersMontimais103 I believe. There will be a few other stories, perhaps one shots, explaining small little pranks between the Montimais and Marauders but the next multiple chappie story after HTMSC (How The Montimais Stole Christmas) will most likely be 'Furry Little Problem'.**

 **Hoofy will be writing this but I am not sure if she has a FanFiction account yet. Either way, it can hopefully be veiwed on this account.**

 **Just so you know, in HTMSC will be set in the run up to Christmas in Hogwarts so the Marauders will all be in Gryffindor and will be friends with one another. Jess will get sorted into Gryffindor with Ella and Natasha and Emma will be sorted into Slytherin.**

 **This was only a very short story as it is simply how the Montimais met and nothing more than that. I wanted to do a Twelve Days Of Christmas Montimais story but we may have to do that one next year. So far, this story has not had many people read it but it's fun to write anyway.**

 **Goodbye from Hoofy, Clawfoot, Feathers and Fangs.**

 **Discord in Order**


End file.
